Kites
by Fading wind
Summary: Roy and Riza are flying kites. [Royai]


Title: Kites  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Riza  
Summary: Roy and Riza are flying kites.  
Remarks: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I really do need to write more angst... XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I do think you know that...

**Kites**

"Come on, fly higher!"

A dark blue kite was soaring high up in the sky, while another kite, a red one, stayed just several metres above the ground. The boy who was flying the dark blue kite was grinning triumphantly. The other child, a girl about 4 years younger than the boy, was pouting because her kite would not fly high up. The boy turned and looked at her, and smirked as he watched her struggle with the string. The girl glared at him, and he laughed. "Do you need my help?" the boy asked. The girl shook her head furiously, her pretty gold hair flopping up and down as she did. She continued to try. She wasn't going to accept the boy's help. The boy watched her for a little longer, and then he turned away and concentrated on his own kite once more.

Five minutes later, the girl finally gave up and sat down on the sand, defeated. Without her efforts, the kite slowly floated down to the land. The boy put down his own kite and came over to her. "You need my help, don't you?" he teased. "No!" The girl was unwilling to admit her own failure. "You do," the boy said. "Just ask me and I'll help you." The girl looked at him defiantly. "I will never ask for your help!" The boy shrugged and went back to his own kite. The kite was back to its original position, high, high up in the sky in just seconds. The girl watched the boy in amazement and wondered how he managed to accomplish such a great feat. But she still would not ask for his help. She would rather never fly her kite up high then plead for someone's help.

Another few minutes passed, and the boy brought his kite down again. He sighed and walked over to the girl. "Come on, get up. I'm going to help you," he said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her up. He showed the girl how to control the kite properly. The kite flew up, higher and higher, up into the vast blue sky. The girl was extremely thankful, but she did not show much of her gratitude. All she said was a thin 'thank you', but the boy understood. He focused on his own kite, and flew it as high as the girl's, and then ever higher. The girl saw this, and she tried to make her kite go higher than the boy's. But no matter how hard she tried, the boy's kite always remained higher than her own. It was impossible to out-fly the boy. She did not give up though. She kept on trying, trying and trying. 'If you don't succeed, try, try, try again.' The words of her mother surfaced in her mind. She felt guilty about giving up on flying the kite. What kind of person was she? She was a determined person, wasn't she? She needed to show that she had a strong will. She must never give up on anything. Not even flying kites. But despite her tremendous efforts, the boy would not be beaten. It was useless, she decided. Then the boy's arms started to grow tired, and his kite began to drift downwards. The girl smiled. Her kite was now higher than the boy's. She had gained victory.

The boy collapsed on to the sand, groaning. "I'm exhausted!" he declared. The girl looked at him with a big smile. "And I won," she said, victoriously. The boy opened his mouth, as if about to argue with her, then seemed to change his mind and said instead, "Yes, you did. Good job." The girl looked at him, surprised. She never thought he would agree with her. The boy smiled at her expression and said, "You look cute, you know." The girl's expression changed immediately. She looked at him pointedly with her sharp, auburn eyes. "You have three seconds to run."

The boy gasped and scrambled up. He began to run as fast as he could, but he was too tired. The girl soon caught up with him, and she started tickling him. The boy burst into fits of giggles and they rolled on the sandy beach, tickling each other and laughing.

X X X

The car was driving along the coast. The road was bumpy and windy, and it was very hard to drive on. Somehow the passenger managed to fall asleep in such conditions, but the driver was all alert and wide awake. They came to one beach and another, and sometimes they saw several kids playing with the sand or flying kites on the beaches, with their parents not far behind them, sunbathing and reading and just relaxing. Then the car came to a certain beach, and the driver's mind clicked in recognition of this specific place. She stopped the car, and looked in the rearview mirror. _He's still asleep, _she thought. _He looks really cute when he's asleep. _She realized that she was thinking something she ought not to be thinking, and she immediately pushed the thoughts away.

"Colonel, wake up," she said gently. The man stirred and moaned sleepily. He opened his eyes, showing the two small pools of liquid obsidian hidden underneath the eyelids. "Where are we?" he asked, looking out of the window. "Doesn't this place seem familiar?" she said, undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. The man got out too. He looked around and frowned for a while, and then his eyes opened wide. "Isn't this the beach where we... used to fly kites on when we were little?" She nodded. "I think so, Col--" She was stopped by the man's finger on her lips. "No military ranks. Call me Roy. Can't you pretend that we're just normal people once in a while? I'm tired of being called Colonel. We're just normal people, for now." She looked at him sternly, but his eyes begged her to listen to him, and she loosened herself. "Alright then, Roy. But just for this once, here on this beach." Roy smiled. "Do you want to fly a kite, Riza?" Before Riza could answer, he said, "I'm sure you do. This is just what we need: some fun. Today's a nice windy day. Our kites will fly well. I'll go and buy two kites from the stall."

He ran off to buy the kites. Riza waited for him. He purchased the kites and came back to her. One dark blue, one red. Exactly the same kites as before. She smiled and took the red one. At first they had a few problems, having not flown kites for many years, but they recalled the right techniques eventually, and succeeded. They flew their kites, high, high up into the sky. The dark blue one higher than the red one. The red one flew higher, trying to go higher than the dark blue one, but the dark blue one flew higher too, maintaining its position as the winner. They raced, higher and higher, but the dark blue one never lost. The red one always followed close behind, but it was never higher than the dark blue one.

_Perhaps the kites are just like us, _Riza thought. _I'm always following behind Roy. So my kite is doing the same. I will never go ahead of Roy, and my kite will never go higher than Roy's. Maybe my kite doesn't want to go higher than Roy's. Maybe it's just like me. I don't want to go ahead of Roy. I am willing to stay behind him, following him forever. I am happy to be behind him._

"What are you thinking, Riza?" Roy's soft voice broke through her deep thoughts. "Nothing," Riza lied. "You're lying. I can't tell when you're thinking. You were gazing into the distance. That's what you do when you're thinking. Or else you would be have complete concentration on flying the kite," Roy said. Riza looked at him, and looked through him. She gazed, far away into the endless universe, and she sighed. "Okay, so I was thinking," she said. "I can never hide anything from you."

"The same case is with me, Riza. I cannot hide anything from you either. What were you thinking then?"

"I can't tell you," Riza said, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. As she did so, her clip, which was already quite loose, completely fell off her hair. Her hair came loose, and as she shook her head, her beautiful golden strands of hair twirled along with her. She looked like an angel, and Roy voiced his opinion, "You're the most beautiful angel descended from the heavens, you know, Riza." Riza's smile widened, but there was also an evil glint in her eyes, which was a rare sight. "Do you want me to tickle you, Roy?"

"No," Roy replied, "I'm not ticklish anymore."

"I don't think that's true, Roy," Riza said, and she chased Roy across the beach. She reached him in moments, and started to attack him with tickling fingers. Roy began to laugh uncontrollably, and between each burst of laughter, he said, "Ri-riza... I... rea-really... ca-can't... hide... any-anything... from... you..." He finally managed to gain back some of his breath, and he fought back, tickling Riza. Riza laughed and tried to tickle him again, and they rolled on the beach, playing like children, as they did before.

People who passed the beach and saw them like that would never think they were military personnel. Lovers? Perhaps, but definitely not quite high-ranked, disciplined people in the military who has once killed hundreds and thousands of people.

_THE END_

**A/N: **It was originally intended to be a quite short drabble, but it turned out so long that it even scared myself. XD This is one of my longer one-shots. Inspired just by a scene in a movie where two kids were flying kites. Hope you liked it. Please read & review!


End file.
